


The Elements of Olympus

by Potato_Productions



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Aang has hair, All children of Gods, Demigod AU, Gen, I tried to match their cannon abilities/personalities with their godly parent, Iroh is basically Chiron (he's a centaur), Toph is at the very least biromantic and you can fight me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-22 17:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12487308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potato_Productions/pseuds/Potato_Productions
Summary: Have you ever wondered what your favorite benders and non-benders would be like as demigods? Follow the Gaang and others as they fulfill the prophecy and battle monsters.





	1. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara and Sokka hear the prophecy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry if a few characters are OOC, I’m trying as hard as I can. Also, yay! Finally the first chapter is up, as I’ve said, I’m working on ten projects and a student, so I’m sorry if the updates are slow. Enjoy!

Katara sat nervously while she and Sokka waited for Iroh to give them instructions. When he finished his tea he looked at them with a serious yet kind expression “There is a storm brewing. As you know, evil forces are stirring, you need to speak with the Oracle.” Iroh told them. The children of Poseidon answered in unison “Awesome!” Sokka said excitedly ,“Alright.” Katara said solemnly, Iroh turned and led them to the staircase to the attic. Katara went up first, Sokka trailing closely behind her. The attic was musty and filled with trinkets for hero’s quests. This place freaks me out.” Sokka muttered, all Katara could do was nod in agreement. They were both gripping each other's arms as they walked to the Oracle, she was dressed in green robes, had a fan shaped headdress, clumps of her brown hair was still connected to her skull, and her war paint was still on her shriveled flesh. Katara took a deep breath “We are here for our quest.” she told the mummy, hiding the fear in her voice. The Oracles mouth opened, green smoke fell out as her eyes began to glow, then she spoke.

_“Four Elements will band together._

_One will be found and One will be lost._

_Children of War and children of Thieves will help  along the way._

_Some will betray and others to be proven worthy._

_All to stop the darkness from rising and retrieve what was taken.”_

It was over as soon as it happened, the smoke cleared, her mouth closed, and eye sockets were empty. Sokka was staring at the orcel as Katara absorbed the information, “A-alright. Slightly ominous, we’ll figure it out. Right?” Sokka said, the shakiness in his voice was noticeable, Katara nodded, “Let's go talk to Iroh about this.” she started to walk to the exit. Sokka followed her giving one last glance at the Oracle, shuddering he shut the trap door and walked down the latter. Iroh had poured them tea as they sat on the couch, “What did she say?” he asked gently, Katara took a breath and recited the prophecy. Iroh nodded, he looked down, a twinge of sadness passed over his face, “What did she mean by four elements? Like the stuff on the periodic table?” Sokka asked. Iroh looked up, his eyes twinkled a bit “No, she means the Four Elements that the Earth is made up of, Water, Earth, Fire, and Air.” Iroh explained, Katara met his gaze, “Poseidon controls water, Hades can control earth, Hephaestus controls fire, and Zeus… controls air.” Katara said, Iroh nodded once again. “But we have a problem. Zeus and Hades don’t have any children.” Sokka pointed out, Iroh looked down again, “That you know of. The daughter of Hades, Toph, lives in the Underworld with Hades and her mortal parent. The son of Zeus… we’re unaware of where he is.” Iroh told them. “He’s the one that will be found.” Katara murmured, Iroh nodded. “The children of War and Thieves. Ares and Hermes’ campers?” Sokka wondered, “And Athena.” a voice spoke out. “Ah, Suki, good to see you.” Iroh smiled, the brother and sister looked behind them, and there she was, daughter of Athena, armor still on and dagger in her hand “I’m going with you.” she told them, “A-are you--” Sokka started “Yes.” she interrupted “You’ll need a strategist, and I’m one of the best.” she said, “You have until the Summer Solstice to bring the children of Hades and Zeus here.” Iroh warned, “We only have two weeks?!” Sokka asked in dismay “Why didn’t you warn us sooner?” he complained, “It wasn’t the right time, the prophecy only came today.” Iroh explained, “Alright, let's figure out how we’ll do this.” Katara sighed and got up.

Before they could start Suki had to stop at Cabin 6 for supplies, Suki came back out with a green backpack “Alright. Let's go.” when the got to Cabin three she emptied to contents of her backpack, notebooks, pens, maps, and and various gum wrappers. “Alright, the opening to the Underworld is in Los Angeles.” Suki opened one of the maps as she spoke, circling it on the map. “That is 2,872 miles, and roughly 41 hours and 37 minutes, without factoring rest time and monster attacks.” she continued “Wow!” Sokka exclaimed, “And we don’t know where the Son of Zeus is.” Katara told her “Alright, we’ll have to search for him too. Do we have a name?” she asked, Katara looked down “No, I’m sorry.” Katara apologized “No need, I’ll be able to find him. We’ll leave tomorrow.” Suki packed up, “Alright, thank you!” Sokka said Suki nodded and left. “Well, see ya sis, I’m headed to battle practice.” Sokka waved and left. Katara waved and sat at the edge of her bunk, thinking. She knew what the son of Zeus looked like, in one of her dreams she had seen him, normally she hated demigod dreams, but this one was peaceful all most silly. The boy had short brown hair, kind eyes grey as storm clouds, he didn’t look much like a hero, the boy was shorter that her and not as muscular as the kids at camp. Katara had found the boy asleep in a hotel lobby, when she woke him, he spoke _“I need to ask you something.”_ her face grew concerned as she knelt next to him _“What is it?”_ the boy's eyes sparkled like lightning crackling through the sky _“Will you go down the waterslide with me?!”_ before Katara could answer, she woke up. Katara smiled at the dream, the boy was certainly energetic, “Katara, are you ok?” a voice rang out, she snapped out of it and rushed to the door. “Sorry, I was thinking--” she apologised, “Oh, hi Jet.” she smiled and stepped out onto the porch and gave him a hug. “I heard about the prophecy. I didn’t get the full details but I want to help.” he said, a light blush dusted Katara’s cheeks, “Oh, thank you.” she looked down, he handed her a pair of running shoes, “Special ones from dad himself.” Jet explained, Katara took them and wings sprouted from the ankle, “Wow, Jet, these are amazing. Thank you.” she smiled “It’s no problem. Anything to help the camp.” he said, “Hey Jet! We need some backup with the arena!” Smellerbee called, Jet chuckled “I’ll see you later.” he smiled and left. “Bye.” Katara sighed, to clear her head Katara went down to the beach. As she stepped into the water she instantly relaxed, her fingers traced the circular pendant Poseidon had given her mother, then her mother gave to her, it had gentle waves carved into the blue stone, Katara was told it would protect the ones she loved when it was needed, so far, nothing as different. She, her brother, and friends had been attacked by monsters, killed in quests, or beaten by the Ares campers in capture the flag. Katara took a deep breath, now wasn’t the time to think about that, she had bigger things on her plate; for example, help save the world.


	2. Character Rundowns

Son of Zeus:

Aang

Age: biologically 15

Past: Stuck in lotus hotel for 100 years, doesn't remember much before leaving.

Pets: Appa (Pegasus), Momo (lemur)

Powers: control over air/wind, clouds, and lightning

Fatal Flaw: Loyalty 

* * *

 Daughter of Poseidon:

Katara

Age: 16

Past: Lived with Grandmother and mother, attending camp since she was 6 but always went back. She and her brother had a close relationship with Poseidon. Her mother was recently captured by dark forces.

Powers: Control over water, underwater breathing, dyslexia

Fatal Flaw: Hubris 

* * *

 Son of Poseidon:

Sokka

Age: 17

Past: Similar to Katara’s but started camp when he was 7(while she was 6).

Powers: Leadership skills, talking to horses, ADHD, dyslexia

Fatal Flaw: Feeling Worthless 

* * *

Daughter of Hades

Toph

Age: 15

Past: She was never aloud to leave the underworld. She was raised by her mortal mother and Hades there. She always snuck away to talk to ghosts and learned a lot about fighting, she hasn't been allowed to go to camp and lived in the underworld all her life.

Powers: Control over earth, control over metal, control over the dead, blindness, ADHD

Fatal Flaw: Recklessness and Hubris 

* * *

 

Daughter of Athena:

Suki

Age: 16

Past: She joined the hunters of Artemis when she was 9 but decided to leave 2 years later, then went to camp half-blood. She got claimed the day she arrived.

Powers: fighting skills, genius intellect, morse code, leadership, dyslexia, ADHD

Fatal Flaw: Hubris

* * *

 

Daughter of Ares

Mai

Age: 17

Past: her mother married her step father after she was born. He was a political figure, as long as she didn’t act out, she wouldn’t get in trouble. She suppressed her powers and emotions.

Powers: Control over weapons, battle planning, ADHD, dyslexia

Fatal Flaw: Callousness

* * *

 

Son of Apollo

Long-Shot

Age: 16

Past: not much is known about his past, he arrived at camp when he was 12 and was claimed a year later.

Powers: archery, medicinal magic, dyslexia

Fatal Flaw: Anxiety

* * *

Son and Daughter of Hephaestus

Azula

Age: 15

Past: Her mother married her stepfather (Ozi), to protect her and Zuko, his sent masked them. He could see through the mist and knew what they where. He favored Azula over Zuko. She was 11 when they started to attend camp while Zuko was 13

Powers: control over fire (and lightning), tools, fire resistants, dyslexia

Fatal Flaw: Superiority Complex

* * *

 Zuko

Age: 17

Past: As a test of his powers Ozi burned him, when he failed the test, after that his mother sent him and Azula to camp year round.

Powers: control over fire, dyslexia, ADHD

Fatal Flaw: Holding Grudges 

* * *

 

Children of Hermes:

Jet

Age: 17

Past: He ran way at an early age (probably 8), he was bitter towards the gods, but stayed at camp/

Powers: Swordsmen ship, leadership, ADHD

Fatal Flaw: Wrath

 

Smellerbee

Age: 15

Past: She was found by Jet when she was 6, and attended camp ever sense

Powers: Swordsmen ship, leadership ADHD

Fatal Flaw: Ambition

* * *

 

Daughter of Aphrodite

Ty-Lee

Age: 15

Past: she left home when she was young and joined the circus, Aphrodite led her to camp and claimed her.

Powers: powers over emotions, charmspeak, fighting skills, ADHD, dyslexia.

Fatal Flaw: Curiosity 

* * *

 

 

Camp Director:

Iroh

* * *

 


End file.
